


Every New Beginning (Comes From Some Other Beginning's End)

by kitkatt0430



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix fic for various things, Gen, I don't wanna give away stuff in my tags, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers for season 7 premiere, Suicidal Thoughts, anyway there are a few non-spoilery tags that need to go here, but this is totally going to spoil the season 7 premiere, referenced Harry/Cisco/Kamilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: The last thing he remembered was dying.  Which made it quite a surprise, of course, when he woke up again afterwards.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells, Barry Allen & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen & Harrison "Nash" Wells, Barry Allen & Harrison "Sherloque" Wells, Barry Allen & Original Harrison Wells
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Every New Beginning (Comes From Some Other Beginning's End)

**Author's Note:**

> Well that premiere was a slap in the face wasn't it? Anyway, if the show doesn't go a similar route to this I'm gonna be pissed. Because otherwise they've just wasted a number of perfectly good characters and an interesting side plot for no good reason.
> 
> I never really expected the many shades of Wells to become some of my favorite characters, but they somehow did. Anyway, I hope I do their voices justice here.

The last thing he remembered was dying.

One moment he was having the life sucked out of him by a time traveler, his last moment colored by grief for Tess and confusion over his soon-to-be murderer talking about... honestly Harrison can't even remember because he was in shock. The whole thing is kind of floaty and indistinct in his mind.

Except it's not his mind, it's Nash's mind. Harrison isn't really real anymore, he's just... the last gasps of Earth 1's Harrison Wells, simulating itself in the back of another man's brain. So Harrison keeps to himself and watches the others work.

It's not like he'd be much of a help anyway. What does Harrison know about the Speed Force? He never had the chance to make the breakthroughs he'd need to even contextualize it. And he doesn't have the emotional connection to the team running STAR Labs - named for Tess' love of him, did they know that? Did the Flash know whose legacy he'd truly inherited? 

Harry's love for Cisco and Barry and Caitlin and the rest is overwhelming. The man feels so much and struggles to find the words to put those feelings to words. And his love for them is matched only by his grief for his daughter, Jesse. He aches with grief so painful that Harrison almost feels like she'd been his daughter too.

HR's love for the team hurts so much because he knows, on some level, he'd loved them more than they'd loved him. And even so, he'd do it all again. Sacrifice himself for their happy ending. 

Sherloque loves them quietly, grateful that they pushed him to be better. A better detective, a better person, a better friend... 

Nash's love for them is new and fragile. The death of his own daughter had felt like a chasm he could never recover from and learning that he'd accidentally tipped over a domino - metaphorically anyway - that had lead to the destruction of the multi-verse... the man had been suffering some distinct suicidal ideation afterwards. It was what had given Eobard Thawne the claw hold he'd needed to drag himself into the light. But it was Cisco and all the others who'd fought to save him that gave Nash something new worth living for.

But Harrison Wells learned a very important lesson when he was murdered. Life is not fair. Which is why he isn't surprised when Nash latches onto the device meant to create the new Speed Force. The device that shouldn't be touched on pain of death.

Maybe, given enough time, they could have found another way. There were some pretty brilliant versions of Harrison Wells running around in Nash's subconscious, after all. But there was a bomb on a plane and hundreds, or even thousands, of lives at risk. And Harrison can hear Nash think 'the world needs the Flash more than it needs me'.

If Harrison had to choose a way to die for the second time, this wouldn't have been it. But if this echo of him has to go, then it's not the worst way to die either.

He doesn't bother to say good bye. Everyone Harrison Wells loved died long ago anyway.

* * *

The thing about dying, is that one is not supposed to wake up afterwards.

At least, Nash was pretty sure that's the way things were supposed to go. He's never actually died before, so he can't say with a hundred percent certainty that it's not completely normal to wake up after committing suicide. After all, the other versions of him all died and they still 'woke up' inside his brain post multi-verse reboot.

He hopes Allegra doesn't blame herself. It's not her fault. He knew what she'd meant when she'd called him selfish. It wasn't because he was afraid of dying. It was because he was afraid of trusting.

If he's being perfectly honest, dying hasn't really helped Nash's trust issues at all. In fact, he doesn't actually trust that he's alive at all, even though he's clearly conscious. Though he supposes that he should open his eyes and figure out where he is (or isn't). Hopefully the first thing he sees won't be the mime version of himself.

(Nash can blame his dislike of the majority of his alternate selves on his deep seated self-loathing. Something he envies Harry for learning to overcome. But the mime Wells? That was just wrong on so many levels.)

It's bright, wherever he is. It takes Nash's eyes a long moment to adjust. For his brain to catch up to what he's seeing and the other sensations of his body to fill in.

He's laying on a bed. In a bedroom, of course. But not just any bedroom. His bedroom. The one in his house that he'd shared with his adoptive daughter Maya, in between their adventures. He hadn't been back since she died.

The fabric of his sheets is soft beneath his fingers and he sits up slowly, taking mental stock. Counted ten fingers and ten toes; scrunched up his nose... all body parts felt present and accounted for. He was still dressed in the clothing he'd been wearing when he... disintegrated. Minus the magnet Chester had put on him to attract the consciousness of the infinite other Wells.

He could still sense them, but it was a distant feeling. They were still connected to him, but... elsewhere. Which meant that Nash had to answer the question of where he was - because this couldn't be his home with Maya, not really - on his own. So he got up out of the bed and, after peering around the room to confirm it really was just like he remembered it, quietly walked out the door and down the hall to Maya's room.

It's empty. She's not there. Nash hadn't expected her to be and yet... his heart aches anyway at the sight of the empty spaces where she belonged.

* * *

"The funny thing about dying is that it's never the same twice." HR twirled his drumsticks absently. "That'd probably make a great line to cold open a novel to," he added, talking to himself to avoid the quiet. "Mystery novel, maybe with some noir leanings. Bet Ralph would let me tag along on a few of his cases to get a feel for PI work. If I weren't dead, that is..." He lets his drumsticks hit the chair in front of him, drumming out a frantic tempo.

Anything to block out the quiet. HR had never been good with the quiet.

STAR Labs on Earth-19 had never been this quiet. Except in Randolf's lab, where HR had long been banned from bringing his drumsticks - or holding anything he could tap with, for that matter. He'd always felt like he might vibrate out of his skin with the need to move when his sticks were put away. The complaints of Randolf echoing the complaints of HR's parents from his childhood. 

_Why can't you just hold still?_

Of course, right now there's no one around to tell him he's too much - too loud, too bouncy, too something... he's always too something - now, though. Because it's just him and the empty building and the quiet that might very well drive him around the bend.

He didn't want to be here anymore. That was part of the point of leaving his Earth behind, wasn't it? He didn't belong here. He'd never really belonged here. But on Earth-1...

And that is when the breach opens and HR starts to suspect what's really going on.

* * *

Sherloque sits on the edge of his desk. He's in his office on his Earth, the name of his detective agency on the door. And while he hasn't checked outside yet, he suspects the door will be clean.

The last time he was here, before the red wave of antimatter devoured this place and himself, someone had vandalized his door. Spray painted the word "Dick" beneath the glass, though some of it had been visible along the bottom of the frosted pane. Since it wasn't visible now, well... presumably the rest wasn't there either.

Of course... this wasn't really his office. This wasn't really his Earth.

The original Speed Force had a consciousness. Barry Allen had spoken of that consciousness before and Sherloque had marveled at the idea of a sentient, sapient force of nature. In some ways it made sense that a power like that required a consciousness to be capable of interfacing with a human mind without unduly affecting that mind's brain chemistry. It was all in the math, according to Harry, but for Sherloque it was more in the... poetry of it.

The Negative Speed Force fed on the minds of those who used it, unbalancing them towards anger and rage. It explained Nora's behavior during her brief use of it. It explained how Eobard Thawne had gone from a brilliant and renowned Professor to a real life version of a Hollywood blockbuster's caricature of a sociopath. Thawne hadn't been with them long, but long enough for Sherloque to determine that much about him from his reminiscing on the past and his body language and his unhinged hatred for Barry Allen.

All because the real life Barry Allen wasn't the person Thawne had imagined him to be as a child. Sherloque might have even pitied him if not for the many murders the man had committed without thought. Including Sherloque's own doppelganger, Harrison of Earth-1. 

Sherloque twirled the picture in his hands, a candid photograph of himself and his first wife kissing in the sunshine whilst picnicking at a nearby park. Another clue that this wasn't reality. At least, not reality as he'd known it. This picture had been put away long ago, though if he's being honest with himself... he'd never stopped loving her.

Now he'd never see her again. Their Earth was destroyed and her along with it.

And somehow, yet again, Sherloque still lived. A single part of a larger whole, doomed or blessed he hadn't yet decided.

There was no point in staying here, however, and Sherloque concentrated on where he wanted to go. Eyes shut as he visualized it clearly. When his eyes opened, he put down the photograph in his hands and walked unerringly through the breach.

* * *

Harry had suspected this would happen and, had Nash given him a chance to talk after HR blundered them smack into the 'you've gotta die to make the Speed Force work' thing, Harry would've explained his theory. Despite the absolute agony of knowing he lived while Jesse was dead, Harry hadn't been suicidal. He'd still had Cisco and Barry and Caitlin and the others to live for. They were his friends. His family. He wanted to live for them. Which is why he hadn't been afraid of becoming the basis of the new Speed Force.

Because in powering the Speed Force, they became the Speed Force. It was a very different state of being from the corporeal existence they were used to previously. But it wasn't entirely unlike being a ghost haunting Nash's brain. Mind over matter reigned supreme... because as the Speed Force, the matter here was... from a certain point of view... his mind. And the mind of ever other Wells, interlinked together in an infinite stretch from one end of eternity to the other.

With any luck he wouldn't run into the mime version of himself often. Mime Wells still freaked him out.

But the point was that Harry knew without a doubt what was going on when he opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the couch of his home on Earth-2. He stood up and went to Jesse's room, her clothes scattered on the floor like he remembered she was wont to do these days. Coming home late and phasing through the front door, exhausted from a combination of being a hero and being a university student. But she'd been managing and he'd been so proud of her. Even if she did seem to completely forget her laundry basket existed these days.

And now she was...

Harry picked up the discarded suit of a speedster, planning to fold it up on the bed. Instead...

_She ran into the Speed Force, the red wave nipping at her heels. Again and again, she can't seem to reach Earth-1 even though that's where she wants to go..._

_There's nothing. Nowhere exists outside the Speed Force. And she's not the only one, the only speedster who had taken refuge there. So many different men calling themselves Barry Allen. So many women sharing her face, but not her name..._

_And when the worlds come back she doesn't even know where she is, but she's..._

The fabric slips through Harry's fingers and his heart pounds in his chest because... because he can feel his daughter. He can feel her out there in the new multi-verse, somewhere. Alive. And, now that there's a new Speed Force connecting to her... he can always be with her, protecting her and giving her the strength to fight on. To live on.

Harry drops onto his daughter's bed and cries and laughs and feels, for the first time since the red wave came... everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Barry doesn't tell Chester or Allegra what he's planning because, well... he doesn't know if his theory is right. It probably isn't and he doesn't want to get their hopes up.

It's just... Barry's lost so much in this last year. Nora. Oliver. Jesse, Harry, Sherloque... The Speed Force. Iris and Kamilla and David are missing. 

Finding out that the lost Wells had survived in Nash was a gift... and not just the ones who'd been alive at the moment their universes were destroyed. But the one's they'd lost before that too. To know HR was in there, somewhere... And now Nash was dead with all the Wells gone along with him.

Probably dead, anyway.

There was, however, a chance. Harry hadn't exactly said as much, while he and the other Wells had briefly ridden around in Barry's body. But what he did say made Barry wonder. And now... now he needed to know for sure.

One way or another.

So while Chester and Allegra mourn the loss of Nash, Barry goes running into the Speed Lab and concentrates on what he wants. What he needs now. And when he's running fast enough and his mind is demanding loudly enough...

A breach opens and Barry runs all the way into the Speed Force itself.

It's different than he remembers, but the same too. And Barry comes to a stop in what looks like the lobby of STAR Labs. His STAR Labs. And it's empty.

Barry lets out a shaky breath. It doesn't necessarily mean anything that the lobby is empty. He should look around first. To be sure. Try again later if he doesn't find anyone this time. The Speed Force was vast - infinite - so even an infinite number of Harrison Wells would have an infinite number of places to hide.

He walks to the cortex, taking the slow way, and calling out at irregular intervals. Just in case. And Barry also checks Harry's lab and Cisco's lab along the way. And all the way there, Barry gets no response.

Until he reaches the cortex itself, however, and finds Harrison Wells standing inside.

For a moment - for just a moment - Barry thinks he must be Harry. Only, Barry can't remember Harry wearing colors as bright as this Harrison Wells. Harry was much more of a black on black on black sort of guy. No sky blue shirts for him.

"Dr. Wells?" Barry asked, figuring he couldn't be too far off in guessing this Wells had a PhD too.

The man who turns around and smiles at Barry looks so... young. "Hello Barry." Gesturing around them, he said, "I always wanted to build this place. With Tess. I was going to call it something ridiculous. I was trying to be romantic and completely failing. Thankfully, Tess was always better at that than I was. She said..." Harrison's eyes unfocused for a moment, lost in the memory. "She said, how about 'Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Labratories'. Or STAR Labs for short. Because in the vast night sky, you're the only the star I see..." He shook his head and then added, "that was just hours before Eobard Thawne showed up and murdered us."

"I'm so sorry," Barry said quietly. No wonder this Wells seemed so young. He was... twenty years younger than Barry was used to Harrison Wells appearing. Murdered not long after Barry's mother was killed, by the same man.

"Well, as much as I hate that the man who killed us stole Tess' legacy, STAR Labs has become something quite amazing thanks to you and Mr. Ramon and Dr. Snow. And... I suppose I just want you all to think of it as her legacy you carry forward with the STAR Labs name. Not his."

"She must have been pretty amazing," Barry offered quietly.

"She was. Not unlike your Iris. If there is anything I can do, beyond just... existing now that I'm part of the Speed Force... I want to help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Barry let out a shaky breath.

"But I rather suspect I'm not one of the Wells you came here hoping to see. Though I think one of them..." Harrison trailed off as a breach appeared and... HR poked his head through it.

"Sweet!" HR came all the way through. "BA! And Harrison! So good to see you two."

Barry grinned because, honestly, how could he do anything but smile at the pure bundle of joy that HR always represented? And then he was across the room, hugging HR like his life depended on it. "It's good to see you again," Barry said, hanging on to the other man tightly.

"You too, BA. Missed getting hugs too. The other Wells aren't really huggers. Well... the mime is, but..." HR sounded like he wasn't sure how to politely say he did not like the mime and it made Barry laugh.

Laughing because he'd missed HR so much... and then crying because HR's death was all his fault. "I'm sorry," Barry told him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, BA. It's alright. You're safe here," HR promised quietly. "Cry as long as you need to."

* * *

Harrison quietly bows out of the cortex while Barry and HR have their clearly very emotional reunion. He heads for a hidden bar within the building that Nash had frequented. Apparently Sherloque had told him about it.

He's entirely unsurprised to find Sherloque already there nursing what looked like a scotch on the rocks.

"Your speedster friend is in the cortex with HR," Harrison told the other Wells, headed straight for the electric kettle and snagging some brandy so he could make his tea into a hot toddy. It wasn't real tea and it wasn't real alcohol, but thinking it was would make them so.

"They'll likely need some time alone," Sherloque informed him. "HR's death was Barry Allen's fault. Or at least, Barry believes it was. The truth is somewhere in the middle, as it were."

"So what do you think happens next?" Harrison asked, curious. "Is it just all of us here in the Speed Force, driving each other nuts for the rest of eternity?"

Sherloque shrugged. "Cisco is a talented engineer. If there is some way to project our selves into the real world - to interact with our friends there once more - Ramon will find it. If for no other reason than he wants to spend more time with Harry. One day they will have to admit they have a deeply committed emotional relationship and Kamilla will probably find it hilarious to start referring to Harry as her metamour to annoy both of them, though it would certainly be an accurate descriptor." 

Harrison snorted softly in amusement. "I'd certainly like the chance to get to know all of them. Much as I wish I could have had the chance to build this STAR Labs with Tess... I'd like a chance to see for myself, without Nash as a filter, just what Team Flash has made of this place. Especially now that I know I'm not as dead as I'd thought I was."

"I thought when I came to their Earth that it'd be an easy job. That I already knew all the answers. Nothing could surprise me. Except... it was the most difficult job I could ever have taken on. I didn't have any of the answers they needed. Everything was a surprise. I don't think I'd ever enjoyed myself on a case quite so much." Sherloque downed the last of his scotch. "I think HR and Harry and even Nash would agree, Team Flash has a habit of making us into better versions of ourselves. They have made some terrible mistakes along the way, but they've learned from those mistakes. There is much for you to be proud of."

"So there's a lot I missed out on to look forward to catching up on," Harrison filled in. "I wish Tess... were here to see it too."

* * *

It takes Nash longer than he'd like to admit before he finally realized what must have happened.

He's in the Speed Force. Quite likely he's now a part of the Speed Force. All the Wells are. The Speed Force wasn't just created from their combined energies, but their combined consciousness. A sort of... hive mind, in a way. 

Nash wonders if the previous Speed Force had been made up of multiple personalities as well. It'd probably explain a few of the offhand comments Barry had made about the Speed Force. Though it makes Nash wonder who Eobard Thawne sacrificed to create his negative Speed Force. He knew Harry and the others thought Thawne had created his negative Speed Force with some other method than the one they'd used. Future scientific advancements giving him options they'd lacked. But Nash doubted it was truly all that different.

Eobard Thawne had sent some poor, unwitting soul screaming into the void all alone. No wonder it sought to drive all who used it into a senseless rage.

At least Nash wasn't alone here. He'd never be alone again. It was... weirdly comforting.

And they had a visitor. Nash could... sense that someone had entered the Speed Force for a visit. Allen was the most likely candidate. And where Allen was... so should Nash be.

This house was nice, but... it hadn't been home in a very long time.

So Nash closes his eyes and when he opens them he's no longer sitting in the kitchen of his old home. He's sitting on one of the couches in the lounge/bar of his new home, watching to other Wells getting a drink.

"I suppose," Sherloque said, "traveling by breach is more affectation than necessity. But you're still a show off."

Nash grinned and then laughed.

* * *

HR pets BA's hair until he calms down from uncontrollable tears to just the occasional sniffles. 

"Feeling better?" he asked, pulling away and giving Barry a worried look. 

Barry nodded, a touch listlessly. "Sorry I, uh... got your shirt all snotty."

"So, the fun about this place is that if I will it to be so, it is. Such as having a suddenly clean shirt." HR twirled his drum sticks and then pointed the one in his left hand towards his right shoulder, which was now pristine. "Ta-da! Mind over matter. Which is probably also why I have a body here too. I think I should have a highly attractive meat suit and voila. I'm the handsome devil I've always been."

A smile made it's way back on to Barry's face. "That's pretty neat."

"I know, right?" HR beamed. "We're all here. So, you know, you'll never be without a Wells to advise you or give you inspiration or whatever you need for help."

"I'll never have to lose any of you ever again," Barry said, voice soft and pained and...

BA was a lot more fragile than he let on. Savitar's paradoxical existence had been evidence of that very fact.

HR pulled him into another hug. "We will always be there when you need us. I promise you, BA. Always." He paused a beat, then added, "you'll tell Wally to visit me here, though, right? 'Cause I've totally missed Wallace."

"Of course," Barry promised. "He's missed you too. You were his first trainer. I think you'll be really proud when you see how far he's come, learning to use his powers in ways that make him happy. He's really... he's really amazing. There's a lot I could probably learn from him these days. Like using the Speed Force to make origami with electricity."

"Seriously? Oh, that's so cool." HR beamed, ruffling Barry's hair as he let him go. "Come on. The other want to see you too, you know."

Barry wiped at his face. "I'd ask if I look all splotchy, but I'm just going to wind up crying again anyway. I might as well see them with my face all red already."

HR grinned and slung an arm around BA's shoulders protectively, twirling a drumstick idly between the fingers of his free hand. Something about Team Flash calmed the spinning maelstrom in his head and brought his manic energy back down to manageable levels. And something about this version of STAR Labs felt like home.

As long as he could help his friends, HR could learn to like this whole Speed Force thing.

* * *

"No hugs," Sherloque says. Barry Allen hugs him anyway. Sherloque will never admit it out loud, but he appreciates that human contact with someone who isn't, well... a Wells.

If he hugs back just as fiercely as the speedster does, Barry will never tell.

Nash gets the next hug and he rolls his eyes expressively, but it's just as much for show as Sherloque's protests. They love their Team Flash family far too much for their own good.

The existence of this new Wells themed Speed Force is evidence of that, after all.

Barry hangs closest to HR, though, as if he can't quite believe the drumstick wielding ideas-man is really alive. As if he needs to keep HR within sight at all times in order to really believe he's still there. Trauma response, definitely. He should, politely, remind Barry to go start seeing his therapist again. With Iris missing, Allen probably needs the extra help keeping his mental state on an even keel. But that can wait for now. 

Barry's laughing and crying a little too and just so glad they're all here.

"Hot toddy?" Harrison offered from behind the bar.

"Don't mind if I do," Sherloque decided. "I hope you don't mind, but it seems like this part of the Speed Force is likely to fill up with more than a few of us Team Flash Wells."

"I don't like the quiet," Harrison replied. "So the more, the merrier."

And, with timing so perfect that Sherloque almost thought he did it on purpose, Harry Wells came through a breach into the room. (Barry promptly stood up from where he was sitting next to HR and Nash and flung his arms around Harry in a hug. Seemed it was a day for hugs.)

* * *

Harry hugged Barry back and said, joyfully, "Jesse's alive."

"What?" Barry pulled back, smiling in happiness for him. "She is?"

"I could sense her. I think she used the Speed Force - our Speed Force - a few minutes ago. But it was really her. My Jesse Quick." Harry ran a hand through his hair, mussing it badly no doubt. But he was just so pleased that Jesse had survived that it turned into energy that his hands needed to move to bleed off. He snatched up one of HR's drumsticks to twirl around for himself. HR just smirked knowingly and let him have it.

"Do you want me to find her for you?" Barry asked. "She might not know how to go into the the Speed Force on purpose, but I could teach her. I'm sure she'll want to see you for herself."

"And I'd love to see my pseudo-niece again," HR chirped.

Harry rolled his eyes at HR and then nodded to Barry. "When Iris and Kamilla are safe and Eva's been defeated... and you take a very long and well deserved vacation. If Jesse hasn't found her way into the Speed Force on her own by then... yes, I'd appreciate it if you'd try to find her for me," Harry said, though he was certain he could find a way to communicate with Jesse on his own before then. She'd managed to go into the Speed Force by accident to save her life; surely she'd figure it out again on her own, if only to sate her curiosity about why the Speed Force had returned after disappearing. He appreciated the offer, though. However... "if you could bring Cisco here, though... I'd like very much to see him again too."

Barry nodded. "I promise. As soon as Cisco's back in town, I'll bring him here. He... you do think he'll be able to see you, right? I mean... with the previous Speed Force he could only see the lightning storm."

Harry shrugged. "The other Speed Force didn't want him interfering with you. I want him to see me. So he'll see me just fine."

Barry nodded, relieved, and then checked his watch with a wince. "I should be getting back. But I'm going to visit as often as I can, okay?"

"We love you too, BA," HR told him.

Nodding, Harry smiled warmly. "What he said. Take care of yourself, Barry. We're going to help you bring Iris home safely."

* * *

It feels unreal, when Barry exits the Speed Force and finds himself back in the speed lab's loop. But he comes out to find Chester and Allegra giving him very unimpressed scowls. So obviously the time he'd just spent in the Speed Force was both very real and a lot longer than he'd intended.

"So, good news. The Wells are all alive inside the Speed Force." Barry hoped that kept them from lecturing him on the possibility of getting stuck inside a potentially volatile new Speed Force that was wholly unfamiliar territory for him now.

It did.

Chester's jaw dropped and Allegra demanded, "I want to see Nash. Can I... is it possible..." she trailed off uncertainly, so Barry held out his hand to her. 

"We'll never know until we try. But I'm sure it is." Allegra took his hand and Barry offered Chester an apologetic look. "Sorry, only one person at a time. Though I seriously want you and HR to have a chance to get to know each other. You'll really like him, Chester."

"I can wait. She needs to see Nash now," Chester said with a shrug. "I'll hold down the fort. Though I guess we need to come up with some kind of communicator that'll let us signal you while you're spending time in the Wells Force." He smiled brightly. "They're really all okay?"

"Yeah. They're really all okay," Barry promised. Then, picking up Allegra, Barry headed back into the speed lab's loop and concentrated on the bar inside the Speed Force that he'd just left behind.

(The delighted, if tearful, expression on Allegra's face as she hugs Nash is everything Barry'd hoped it would be.)

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

"Oh, god, how am I supposed to have sex with my boyfriend ever again?" Jesse groaned. "What if I start vibrating? How am I supposed to explain that I can't use my power to vibrate in bed because it comes from a cosmic Speed Force who is also my biological father and it's super freaking weird now?"

"Well if it wasn't weird before, it definitely is now," Harry muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. And then, unable to help himself, he started to laugh. "I couldn't have planned this better if I'd tried."

He was still laughing when Jesse threw a pillow at his face, which he dodged easily. And then Jesse started to giggle too. 

"I love you daddy," she said in a voice that was definitely about to teeter over from laughter into tears.

"I love you too, my Jesse Quick," he murmured, moving to sit beside her and wrap her up in a hug, rocking her gently back and forth. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Same," she replied. "I saw you just... the red mist ate you. And all I could do was run."

"I'm here now," he promised her. Harry ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I'll always be there for you now. I promise." And that was what finally did it. The flood gates opened and Jesse began to cry, even as Harry began to hum, softly, a lullaby he'd often sung to her as a baby.

_Everything is going to be alright_  
_Hushabye_

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is, admittedly, my favorite of the many Wells. And I'm probably never going to even bother trying to convey Sherloque's accent, but he grew on me anyway. The original Earth-1 Harrison Wells deserves to stop being forgotten. And HR deserves better than to be brought back only to die again. And it sucks that Nash is gone right as I was starting to see him as more than just Harry 2.0 with Indiana Jones tendencies...


End file.
